Aftermath
by fallingUpstairs
Summary: Just a one-shot drabble of what I thought could possibly happen after 'The Worst Couple.' A conversation between Tori and Beck. Bade/Bori  I promise shippers of either ship can read!


**AN:** Hellllooooo everyone. Uh, sorry I couldn't come up with a more creative title...but it's 2AM. So this is just my thoughts of a possible scenario after 'The Worst Couple' ended and Jade & Beck broke up. I wanted to leave it pretty open-ended so you can take it however you want. Hints of Bori, but still hope for Bade. R&R, I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Fortunately for you guys, I don't own any part of Victorious.

* * *

><p>Tori was rinsing their cups in the kitchen sink when she heard a sigh and rustling from the other room. She turned to see Beck—honestly looking a little pathetic—sitting in a heap on the couch, no doubt processing what had just happened. She debated her options. She could, 1) Take Beck's silence at face value and continue what she was doing, then just slink up to bed quietly and tell him to lock the door as he left, 2) Try to find a funny movie on Starz in a weak attempt to cheer him up, or 3) Realize he needed a friend right now and be there to talk it out.<p>

Being Tori, she naturally settled on the last one (though not without a three-way ping pong game going on in her head first). Turning off the sink and putting down the cup she was washing, she made her way back into the living room, taking a seat next to Beck. They had always been pretty good friends, even a little flirtatious at times. They were always there for each other and motivated each other. But there had never been a true crisis (except maybe when she made him lose his part in a movie). True, Tori had helped them get back together the first time. But even then the break up had only come as a result of one of Jade's routine mood swings.

This time, Beck had taken the reins and broken up with Jade himself. And Tori wasn't quite sure how to handle it. Once she had settled on the couch and Beck had snapped out of his thoughts, he turned to Tori, looking a bit lost.

She patted his knee tentatively.

"You…did the right thing," She took a chance, hoping it was what he wanted to hear.

Deep down she knew it was what he _needed_ to hear, but when somebody's puppy runs away, you don't tell them it's for the best and the dog will be happier in the wild, do you? No. You do not.

"I know," He exhaled heavily.

"So, do you wanna talk about it?" Tori asked, silently hoping the answer would be 'no.'

"I guess I should. I mean, I stayed for a reason, didn't I?" He replied.

"Well, who else are you gonna talk to about it? Robbie?" She laughed, then her laughter nervously trailed off. Was it too soon to laugh yet?

"I could talk to Andre…but I get your point," Beck nodded. "You're probably the most reasonable to speak to."

"Oh, yeah, totally," She said, recalling the time that Andre had been 'in love' with Jade.

Believe it or not, the boy's judgment was not exactly always on point.

"She was just always _so_ insecure," He vented, immediately beginning his rant. "We were together for years, Tori, _years_. Stupid girls throw themselves at me all the time, but that's just it—they're just some dumb girls. Jade was my girlfriend. I loved her, ya know? I still do. But I just _can't_ do it anymore. I don't want to spend my whole high school life being isolated from my friends because of my jealous girlfriend."

Tori simply nodded, feeling no need to interrupt.

"Plus, I mean, she obviously had some issues with self consciousness that she needs to deal with on her own. She can't use me as a crutch for everything! I need my own life, too!" He continued.

As she just watched him ranting and raving with the same passion he would use when acting out a monologue, Tori felt something welling somewhere in the region of her chest. She couldn't quite pinpoint what it was, but it made her feel…warm. Then she thought better of it and felt dirty. This was _Beck_. Beck who had just ended a long relationship (at least long by high school standards). A relationship with Jade West, no less. She had to admit that she and Jade didn't necessarily have the smoothest relationship, and she wasn't even sure if she could call it a friendship by any means. But they still associated with the same people, and as if that wasn't enough to deter her, the idea of being on Jade's bad side was enough to make her sleep with the lights on for a week. She had grown to brush off most of Jade's insults and threats, but when it came to Beck, the girl did _not_ play around.

Tori was pulled out of her thoughts when she realized there was a silence between herself and Beck. He had stopped talking.

"You're…you're totally right," Tori nodded.

"And plus there was that stupid '_you could look worse if you wanted to_' thing. Like is she serious? I'm not even really that special, I'm like any freaking guy, that's such a dumb excuse. It meant absolutely nothing," He exclaimed. "I mean, she was the reason I wasn't invited to come play cards with my own _friends_."

He sat there with his head in his hands while Tori considered what to say.

"Listen, Beck, you're completely right. I mean, we're _all_ friends, you know? Jade included. But Jade…she's just…really abrasive. Especially towards you. And Andre wasn't kidding; your fighting does make us uncomfortable. I've even witnessed Robbie crying three out of those six times. I don't want to take sides in this debacle because I really don't want to start World War III, but you really have been a better friend to me since I've been here, and I honestly think this could be good for you, if you think it's what you really need. And if you ever change your mind and decide you want to get back with her, I'm sure we'll all support that, too. We'll probably question your sanity a bit at first…but, essentially we'll be there for you. But I do have to tell you, Beck, you _are _special and _aren't_ like any other guy out there," She replied, letting the last line slip in without even realizing what she was saying.

She finally managed to rip her eyes away from her hands that she had been staring down at while she was talking, making sure to carefully choose her words. Upon doing this, she saw Beck looking at her strangely.

"Hello? Earth to Beck," She let out a shaky laugh, a little more than confused at Beck's seemingly hypnotized state.

Then she realized what was happening. Beck began to lean closer to her, making the distance between them smaller and smaller. Tori's eyes widened as her mind began reeling. _Shit_, she thought, _Beck Oliver is about to kiss me_. She wasn't sure what to think. Up until a few minutes ago she hadn't even realized any part of her was attracted to Beck in that way. Her lips were tingling at the thought and screaming for him to keep coming closer, while her heart clenched tightly and air was quickly escaping her lungs. Her brain, however, reminded her that she couldn't let it happen. It was just completely illogical and wrong. She put a hand firmly on Beck's shoulder, stopping him mere centimeters away from her face.

"Beck," She breathed. "No. This is wrong and you know it. You _just_ broke up with Jade tonight. Your head is a mess right now. I'm more than happy to be there for you, but not like this."

Beck nodded fervently, "You're right, Tori. Thank you. I'm sorry."

"No, don't mention it. I mean, maybe someday," She added hopefully, trying not to sound _too_ hopeful, realizing that Jade and Beck getting back together was still a distinct possibility.

"I should probably go," He said, checking the time on his phone.

"Okay. I hope I was a good listener," Tori laughed.

"You were the best, actually," He smiled up at her, then began to head for the door.

They stopped at the front door as Tori opened it for him.

"Thanks," He said, his eyes glimmering with sincerity.

"Don't mention it," She shrugged.

With that, he pulled her into a hug and she responded by hugging him just as tightly. She then pulled back slightly and offered a small peck on his cheek, sending him off to his car. She closed the door behind him and made her way up the stairs to her room.

Was she crazy for turning down a kiss from Beck? Maybe. Was it possible that Beck and Jade might be back together by next week? Yes. But if not, then she would (if all went well) have all the time in the world to kiss Beck, preferably without feeling like a dirty rebound girl or fearing for her life. For now, friendship was best.

* * *

><p>So, there we have it. I hope the end didn't nauseate any Bade fans (or just non-Bori fans in general). Beck's actions were impulsive and in a heat-of-the-moment-post-breakup type thing. It's not meant to be portrayed as .<p>

Like I said, I really did try to keep it neutral at the end and have points of Bade in there (realistically). However, I _am_ into Bori so I wanted to have my fun, too. It _is_ my story after all :P

Review if you can! Have a nice day!


End file.
